


Tastes Like...

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, F/M, Monsters are on the surface, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader remembers the Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Sans and Papyrus were your Monsters, and you their human. Their therapy human, to be exact. You helped keep a calm and steady environment on your farm, and they got a chance to slowly heal after all the chaos in the Underground.





	Tastes Like...

You licked your lips, the taste of cherry coke fizzing and popping on your tongue. The empty bottle rested against your leg, smashed and punched in on the left side, the neck forced inward. You took a shuddering breath, white clouds escaping your lips and floating up to the ceiling. They were like balloons in a grocery store, cheap and popping when they got to a certain height. Damn, you didn’t know you could actually miss something like balloons. A shadow dimmed the light around you, and also succeeded from keeping the snow from falling onto your face. You didn’t arch your back to see who it was, there wasn’t any real point because he’d always do this. You slowly rolled onto your hands and knees, snow slogging off your clothes, most of it half melted thanks to your body heat and a little heating magic device he had made for you at some point and you used obsessively.

Once you were on your knees, you craned your neck to look at him. He was tall and willowy, a frame many would call ‘elegant’. His face was engraved with various symbols, all of them originating from the scars surgically carved under his right socket, and above his left. They were pretty thin though, almost pointless really. He stared down at you from empty sockets, mouth pulled into a thin line like always. Several hands, all with long fingers and no palms, appeared around him in a blaze of smoke and ash. The fingers began curling and moving, almost looking like a dance among the snowflakes. “Sans said you would be here…”

“...”

“You realize this behavior is childish and unwanted?”

“...”

He gave a low sigh and adjusted his hold on the umbrella, his bones clacking against the fancy, blackened metal of the handle. He always had a taste for the finer things and blew more than his fair share of the funds on those sort of things. Sickening, that’s what Sans called it, and you usually agreed when he didn’t give you chocolate and meals. Papyrus was the more honest one between the four of you, he enjoyed his life with nicer things and not having to run away all the time.

“Are you that upset with me?” You watched the smooth movements of his hands jerk slightly at the end. “Was it honestly that bad to-”

“Yes.” You spoke now, voice hoarse from the cold. “You treated Sans like...like a demon!” Your vocabulary for terrible people had changed, thanks to the Monster emergence. “You knew there was something wrong, and you decided to prod at him anyway.”

“It got results.”

“He fell asleep!” You snapped. “That didn’t solve anything!” Your anger left your cheeks warm and your body shaking. You felt like you had all the energy in the world, you could even climb a mountain if you so chose. “Another reset happened, Gaster. Sans always gets this way right after one, and you trying to use him as a lab rat…” You shook your head. “Please, just try to use your head sometimes. I know you’re smart. Smartest person I know. Please, just act like you’ve got some common decency.”

“Do you think he’ll rupture again?” His words made you pause. “Is that why you treat him like glass, regardless of the fact that he tends to treat you like shit?”

“...”

He bent down to your level, the long clasps of his coat dragging against the snow. His mouth didn’t open, and there was a dull glow from the markings in his skull, but you could hear words, raspy ones that held an accent and a disdain that came from being so far up his own ass. “ Did you think it would last? He could rupture again, you know. When he does, do you think something like me will be the result, or perhaps something far more nefarious? Look at all the things that have happened thanks to his ruptures, amazing really, how have you managed without me?”

“I managed just fine.” You pushed yourself up into a standing position. Your feet stung as if needles were pushing into your skin, and your arms felt heavy. “We ALL managed. You’re not some God-given saint. Not here. Especially not to me. We all managed just fine.”

He regarded you in silence for a few moments before he straightened his spine, once again going back to his impressive height. His hands went back to signing, and the glow faded from his skull. “Yes, that’s quite obvious. I’m sorry, I thought burning down your house and having an axe to your throat was a very atypical occurrence.”

You opened your mouth to argue, or more likely defend, when you saw Papyrus walking down the path. He wasn’t bundled up, instead choosing to wear a pair of jeans and a blazer. Both were colorful and stood out against the white and brown of the snow-covered field. He seemed to have spotted you both, because he began running. You pointedly looked away from Gaster, who seemed to have no problem with the ‘rude’ behavior. When Papyrus finally came, his ribs rattling from the effort, and his smile pulled up at the edges, you felt some relief. Sans must be okay then, probably not even awake yet. “I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU HAD GOTTEN TO.” He said, voice loud and warped as if he was talking through an older speaker. “I FINISHED PREPARING DINNER, BUT WHEN I CALLED NEITHER OF YOU ANSWERED. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE BROTHER DIDN’T CART YOU AWAY AGAIN, HUMAN.”

“No, I’m fine, Paps.”

“GOOD.” He took your hand, the spark of magic against your exposed skin eating away the numbness that had settled in. “THEN LET US EAT A MEAL WHILE WE CAN STILL BE TOGETHER.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a laid-back piece not written in any sort of order. It's a change of pace to what I usually write, though it's certainly still horror and romance. I think it'll be good for me to expand my horizons. 
> 
> Know what isn't good? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
